Prove Yourself!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This is a story XxPinkCaramellDansenxX and I co-writed. Caramella is new to the DWMA. She gets paired up with Jadedstar, but Jade doesnt seem all that happy about it. What future hold for the two? Only one way to find out ;3
1. Caramella's First Day At The DWMA!

**Alrighty, so, this is a story XxPinkCaramellDansenxX and I co-writed together. Caramella Crishukin is her OC and Jadedstar Simara is mine. We had a lot of fun making this, so dispite how dumb people may think it is, it's amused us for months on end and we adore it so... read and enjoy... if you dare O.o :P**

**Chapter 1: Caramella's First Day At The DWMA! Maka And The Others Bring A Warm Welcome?**

* * *

><p>"Caramella Crishukin," Lord Death said, adressing the pre-teen. She had long caramel hair in pigtails.<p>

Her clothes consisted of a white short sleeved t-shirt with a bright green jacket that was always unzipped. Her skirt was red and black checkered, with short honey mustard leggings.

"Hm, I can sense you have some true potential."

Caramella's face brightened. "Really?"

"Indeed," he assured her. "I've already picked out your partner for you."

A teenage girl stepped from behind Lord Death. She seemed 13-ish, and had long midnight blue hair with one long red streak in the bangs. She had on a purple belly shirt, and some old, raggedy-looking jeans. She also had on some black high heeled boots.

"This is Jadedstar Simara, and she will be your partner. She's a Scythe, so you will be a Scythe Meister from now on. okay, Caramella?"

"Okay, Lord Death."

**~Prove Yourself!~**

Caramella and Jadedstar were walking to their first class. There was an awkward silence; Caramella was a bit shy.

"Nice to meet you, Jadedstar," Caramella finally choked out.

"Hmm…yeah…you too." Jadedstar didn't seem to be paying much attention to Caramella, let alone making eye contact.

There was a slight harshness in the way she addressed Caramella that made her worry that Lord Death had paired her up with the wrong type of person...

_'Maybe she's too shy to look at me.' _Caramella thought.

She could be so naïve sometimes. When they finally got to class, Caramella saw a lot of kids, and the classroom was large and shaped like a crescent moon. The seats were high, one on top if the other. An odd set up if you ask Caramella.

"Everyone, take your seats," the creepy-looking teacher said. Everyone quieted and sat down.

Caramella and Jadedstar sat together, it seemed like every Meister was seated by their weapon. Glancing over, Caramella noticed that Jade wasn't exactly sitting with proper class etiquette. Her feet were on the desk top with her hands behind her head, she looked like she was ready to take a nap.

"My name is Franken Stein, and I'll be your teacher." His voice pulled Caramella's eyes away from her she suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes, um…" Stein looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Um…Caramella?"

"Are you dead?"

The class started to laugh a bit, and Stein looked irritated. But, it was her first time seeing him, so he decided to try to be patient with her. His index and middle finger pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, and said,

"No, I'm not dead. Is that all?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright then. Now, we'll be learning about blah _blah blah… _dissection of the _blah blah blah…._"

Caramella attempted to block out what he was Stein was saying, Caramella looked at the classmates near her. There was quite a few. But two specific classmates caught her eye.

_'Who are they?' _Caramella wondered.

After class was over, Caramella looked for the girl that fascinated her, and then she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" said the girl turning around to face Caramella.

"Hi," Caramella said.

"Hi," the girl replied looking slightly confused.

"I'm Caramella Crishukin. What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you."Caramella smiled warmly at Maka.

"I'm new here, so can you show me around please?"

"Sure thing. We can be friends too, if you like."

"I'd like that a lot, thanks!"

"Cool. Follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

Caramella took Jadedstar's hand. "Come on, Jadedstar." Jadedstar seemed irritated and ripped her hand out of Caramella's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Caramella asked looking slightly hurt.

"Unless we're in battle...Don't. Touch. Me." The coldness of her words stung Caramella.

"Wait, Jadedstar, she's your Meister?" Maka asked nervously.

"Yes. Lord Death paired us up." Jade said, not sounding even slightly amused.

"C-come on you two." Maka said, trying to lighten the mood.

**~Prove Yourself!~**

Maka walked up with Caramella, while Jade kept her distance.

"So Maka... How do you know Jadedstar?" Caramella asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"She was raised here at the academy since she was five."

"What? Really?" Caramella said, louder then she meant to.

"Shh! Jade'll have my head if she knew what I was about to tell you."

"Oh... Sorry." She said, a lot quieter.

"Jadedstar is an orphan. On a mission years ago, Stein found her, her home was burned down and her parents killed by Witches. She had nothing. Stein took her back to the academy, Lord Death knew by looking at her that she had great power. She is the way she is because of her past. Though there is a lot more we probably don't know... she doesn't share her personal life all that much. She really is nice though, just a little rough around the edges..." Maka explained with a sigh.

"Poor Jade..." Caramella said, sneaking a glance at her weapon.

"Yeah... give her time Caramella, she'll warm up to you. That I can promise you... I think." Maka looked uneasy now.

"What you mean by that?"

"Well...you're not her first Meister..."

"What happened to her other Meister?"

"Meisters... they couldn't handle how she was, so they gave up on her. She's had that all her life though...rejection I mean. Caramella, please don't let Jade fade any further...I've looked at your soul...you and Jade have compatible souls, it's just gonna take a little work..."

Caramella looked shocked. Her life wasn't really a sad one, and she'd never met someone like Jade before. She didn't want to let her or Maka down.

"Don't worry Maka. Jade and I will get along perfectly." She smiled

"Good." Maka smiled back at Caramella. Looking ahead, Caramella now saw that Maka had led the two to a group of strange-looking people.

"This is Soul, my partner." Maka said guestering to a boy with snow white hair and red eyes.

"Hey." Soul said.

"Hi," Caramella said.

"Hey, Soul, what's up?" Jadedstar asked. Caramella noticed that she sounded more friendly talking to Soul.

"Nothing much," Soul replied. "Just another school year."

"Nice." Jade replied as she stuck her hands in her pockets.

"And that's Black*Star and Tsubaki, they're partners too," Maka said, guestering to an odd pair. Tsubaki was the tallest girl of her own age she had ever seen. And Black*Star looked like a clown to her.

"Hiya. I'm Black*Star, and I'm gonna surpass God!"Caramella looked surprised, she merely nodded with a nervous look on her face.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Tsubaki said with a friendly smile.

"And that's Death The Kid, we just call him Kid, and that's Elizabeth, we call her Liz, and that's her sister Patty."

"Hello, I'm-" Kid stopped talking upon notice that one of Caramella's ponytails was a tiny bit longer than the other one. He got out a pair of scissors and snipped it, much to Caramella's dismay.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" Caramella said as she backed away gripping her hair.

"Your hair was unsymmetrical. I'm fixing it for you." He smiled like what he did was a casual when meeting someone.

"Symmetrical? What does it matter?"

"He's a symmetry freak," Liz said with a sigh.

"And that's Ox," Maka said pointing to the bald Meister.

Caramella looked over at Jadedstar, and she was blushing.

"Jade?" Caramella snapped her fingers in front of her face. She still didn't snap out of it.

Caramella noticed she was looking at Kid. Caramella then knew Jadedstar was in was in love, too. With Ox. She went over to Ox and put a fluffy cat-ear headband on him, the ears resembled the sides of his glasses. Ox looked a little confused.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Just a little token of my friendship," Caramella said, smiling. She knew she was going to like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: That was the first chapter. Second one on its way soon :3<strong>

**XxSoulNoteWritterxX & XxPinkCaramellDansenxX ! XD**


	2. The Second Day!

**Chapter 2: The Second Day! Shadow Lines Make Caramella Draw Blood?**

Caramella woke up feeling refreshed. She was excited to go to school. She hurried up and out of bed. She quickly combed out her long hair and put it up into pony tails, then she ran out of her room and knocked on Jade's door. The previous day after she finished meeting everyone, Maka showed Jade and her the apartment they'd be sharing; Jade didn't seem all that impressed. Caramella heard some grumbles and other sounds she couldn't place from behind the door, finally she heard a lock turn and Jade appeared in the doorway. Her long midnight blue hair was tousled. She wore a black tank top and guys boxers as shorts; she yawned loudly before glaring at Caramella.

"What?" She said with another yawn.

"I was ah...gonna make breakfast, what would you like Jade?" Caramella finally choked out with a smile.

"Nothing." Jade shut the door in Caramella's face.

_Well that was rude._ Caramella thought.

Caramella resumed making food. Even though Jade said otherwise, she made her some food too. When Jade finally came out of her room, two plates sat on the kitchen table; eggs, toast, and bacon sat on each plate. Jade's eyes widened at the plate, she looked up from the food to Caramella.

"What's this?" She asked pointing to the plate.

"It's for you silly!" Caramella said cheerfully.

Jade gave the food a weary look before sitting down. She took one bite, then devoured what was left in a few minutes.

"T-that was good... thanks." Jade said under her breath.

"You're welcome." Caramella said happily as she stood up.

"No. Sit down. I'll do it. You did make the food after all." Jade said as she stood up and took both their plates and put them in the sink.

"Thank you. So Jade, ready to go to school?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh." Caramella was beginning to think this may not work. But she remembered what Maka said, and she promised she would stick with Jade.

"Well let's go I guess. We have to go anyway." Jade said after she finished the dishes.

Caramella smiled happily to Jade. The two left the apartment and headed out for their second day at the academy as a team.

**~ Prove Yourself ~**

When the two finally arrived they were running late. Jade sighed and grumbled the whole way to class. Finally they got there and sat down beside Maka and Soul.

"Where were you guys?" Maka asked the two.

"I-I got lost..." Caramella said as she lowered her head.

"Lost? But Jade used to live here..."

"She didn't really speak..."

"I'm right here you know..." Jade stated as she slouched in her chair.

From below Stein was shaking his head. Then he said,

"Caramella Crishukin, Jadedstar Simara, stay behind after class please."

"Oh no! What did we do!" Caramella said to Maka as she held in a scream.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Caramella."

"Y-You sure?"

"It's my father, what could he possibly do to me?" Jade said with a sigh.

"Your father? But you two look nothing alike!" Caramella whispered.

Stein heard them whispering and he threw a knife next to Caramella's head.

"Stop talking or I won't miss next time."

Caramella's forehead was blue.

'_He missed on purpose?'_

**~ Prove Yourself ~**

After class ended Caramella and Jade slipped past Stein. Maka invited the two girls to her and Soul's place for a small party; Caramella accepted, Jade just grunted. When they got there the whole gang was already there. Soul and Black*Star greeted Caramella, then took off and sat on a couch with Jade talking about this and that. Crona and Tsubaki came over and started a conversation with Caramella.

"Hello Caramella, how are you today? Fitting in well?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. And I suppose, thank you for your support, Tsubaki," She said with a smile.

_Ding dong!_

"Ah that must be Kid and the girls." Maka said as she rushed past Caramella and Tsubaki to the door.

Opening the door, Kid, Liz and Patty stepped into the room.

"Sorry we're late. Half way here Kid thought his one painting was off a bit to the left." Liz said with a sigh.

"Liz, how many times must I tell you? Symmetry is everything! If anything is off-"

"Yeah yeah I know, the whole world will fall apart right?" Liz said with a chuckle.

"Yes. So Maka, what is the occasion for this party?" Kid asked Maka curiously.

"Well to be honest, it's actually for Caramella and Jadedstar."

"It is?" Caramella said, revealing that she had been eavesdropping.

Maka laughed. "Yes. It's to congratulate you two on your partnership."

"You could've told me Soul." Jade said with a small laugh.

"Sorry, but I thought it was cooler this way." He winked at her, she simply nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Jadedstar," Kid walked over and stood in front of Jade; Caramella saw all color from Jade's face flood out of her. "Your hair...it's...it's...beautiful!"

"What?" Everyone said together as their jaws dropped.

Kid had sat down beside Jade pushing Black*Star off the couch. He gripped her hair and began twirling it between his fingers.

"Ah...ah...K-Kid...LET GO!" Jade yelled suddenly.

Kid seemed to regain his senses and let go of her hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah, me neither, from what I hear you're obsessed with symmetry, and my hair definitely isn't symmetrical." Jade stated as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well...no, you're right it isn't." He smiled and looked at the ground.

"... KID LIKES JADEDSTAR! KID LIKES JADEDSTAR!" Patty began chanting over and over.

Both Kid and Jadedstar's face turned red and they looked away from each other.

"Patty I think you should stop..."

"But why sis? It's true! Look at them, they won't even look at each other!" Patty yelled as she began laughing.

"Heh, Jade, it's uncool to not look at him, same with you Kid." Soul said as he joined in the fun.

"KID LIKES JADE! KID LIKES JADE!" Black*Star and Patty began chanting together.

Finally Jade had enough. She stood up and yelled,

"STOP IT!"

Everyone stopped chanting and laughing all together. Jade looked pissed.

"T-Thank you for a wonderful party Maka. But I, am going to go home. See you whenever Caramella." Jade headed toward the door when she felt someone grab her wrist, turning she saw Kid.

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and squeezed his hand before turning back and leaving the apartment.

"Kid what did you say to her to make her smile?" Caramella asked, curious.

"Asked her to go on a date with me tomorrow night, she said yes." He smiled triumphantly.

"YAY!" Patty yelled.

"Thank you for the party Maka, but I should probably go find Jade..." Caramella bowed to the group before running after Jade.

**~ Prove Yourself ~**

Caramella rushed home. She didn't like how creepy it was outside without her weapon. Halfway home she spotted Jade standing still in front of something.

"Jade!" Caramella yelled.

Jade turned and sighed.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked sounding irritated.

"I-I was heading home, I guess I got lost..."

Looking around, Caramella realised the two were standing in front of a burned down building. Caution tape surrounded the whole building. The house was burned down in a way that all the rooms could be seem, or at least what was left of the rooms. Caramella noticed that there was nursery room for babies, and then a more little kid room for a girl.

"W-what is this place?" Caramella asked keeping her eyes on the house.

"Well if you must know, this was my house before. Stein found me here."

"Why is there a nursery?"

"I- I dunno. We should go." Jade began to head toward home.

'_She's hiding something from me...I just know it...should I ask? No...I shouldn't bother her right now, I need to gain her trust first.' _Caramella thought to herself.

Jade and Caramella walk home silently. It had gotten dark really quickly, and Jadedstar began to become uneasy about some shadows that surrounded the two. Jade prepared herself for an attack, trying not to worry her Meister. Jade looked at Caramella to see if she looked uneasy at all.

"Wh-What are all these sh-shadows? I-I kn-know I'm a really b-bright person, but I c-can get sc-scared easily..." Caramella said as she looked at Jade.

"Not to...alarm you Cara, but I think were about to get attacked..."

"Yikes! I wonder where these shadows came from? W-Weapon mode, Jade!"

Jade sighs at her Meister and held out her hand. Hesitantly, Caramella takes her hand. A white light began to glow around Jade's outline, before her hand changed into the staff. Jade's blade was midnight blue with a red line going through it.

"Cara! Look over there!" Jade yelled suddenly pointing ahead of them.

From behind an alley wall walked out a hideous man. His eyes were the color of swamp green. He was fairly tall and built like a gorilla. He wore only baggy jeans, and he had a long line of saliva dripping from his mouth, where the girls could now see, contained large pointy teeth. The man seemed amused by the trembling girl holding the scythe.

"He's on his way to being a Kishin...I can taste his soul already! Cara move! Don't just stand there! I'm hungry dammit!"

"Alright! Here I go!" Caramella yelled.

She ran straight toward the man. A shadow zoomed toward the two, Caramella cut it in half, then several more came at her, she cut them too. Another shadow zooms out at Caramella. She dodges it and slices it. More and more shadows come and Caramella spins around holding Jade out and the shadows get sliced. The person bites the hood of Caramella's jacket, choking her a little bit.

"Kuhaa-!"

Shadows move around Caramella, doing some weird spell the shadows wrap around her, constricting her. Caramella tries her hardest to fight against the shadows, but it's a useless effort.

"What are you doing, you idiot! Get outta this thing, Cara!"

Caramella slices the shadows violently but the strain on her fragile body is too much, Caramella slips and cuts her chest down to her stomach. She winced in pain, but knowing that the person would try to choke her again, she immediately whipped her scythe partner around and sliced the person in the stomach, cutting him in half and releasing his soul. It rains blood, and the shadows disappear.

"Why is it raining blood…?" Cara asked as she looked into the sky, "Oh well. There's your snack, Jade."

Jade retuned to human form and grabbed the soul. She smirked at it before eating it all in a second.

"Ah yes, too long since I had a good soul…Now I believe your wound must be looked after…I'll take you to my father." Jade said as she looked at her Meister. Jade grabbed Caramella's wrist and began dragging her back toward the academy.

"No! He'll use my wound as an opportunity to dissect me! I've already escaped 15 times!

DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE WITH THAT, THAT PSYCHO!" Caramella yelled as she dragged her feet.

"Cara, don't be such a baby...he's practically my dad remember? I'll watch him, make sure he doesn't really hurt you, besides, how else were you planning on taking care of that wound? Jadedstar asked as she continued to try and pull Caramella toward the academy.

"I DON'T KNOW! HE SCARES MEEEEEE! Oh, you're gonna watch him? That's OK then." Caramella smiled weakly through her pain and started walking normally.

Jadedstar and Caramella arrived at the academy. Caramella was struggling less, but was still nervous to go and see Stein. She trusted Jade, but no matter who was there, Stein still made her feel uneasy...When they arrived in Stein's office, he was in the middle of dissecting something.

"Dad can you stop ah…whatever the heck it is you're doing and help me for a sec?"

"Hm?" He said turning around.

Caramella had begun to fall in and out of consciousness, her body was limb as she slurred her words together, Jade remained a tight grip on her Meister. Stein looked angry, but then looked amused as he walked to Jade and grabbed Caramella. He picked her up and placed her on a white hospital cot.

"What happened?" Stein questioned Jade.

"We got attacked in town by a shadow-like thing…it ended up cutting her." Jade said as she crossed her arms.

"I see, you got the man though right?"

"Of course Dad. Had she not, I would have taken care of it on my own, you know that."

"Well, she's like that because she's lost too much blood. She'll need stitches and blood." Stein stated as he began to grab his tools.

"Oh should I go then?"

Stein stays silent as he got down to work. He used peroxide and cleaned out the wound, then he took his needle and thread and sewed up her chest. When he was done she had a long stitch mark from her chest to her waist line. After a while Jade starts to worry some about her Meister.

"She's okay, she'll live. She just needs some rest, and she needs to breathe easy." Stein said, he must have noticed that Jade looked worried.

"I-Is there anything I can do Dad?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"Okay... "

A few hours later Caramella had begun to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly attempted to sit up.

"OW!" Caramella yelled.

The pain brought her back down quickly, next thing she knew, Jade was standing beside her bed with her arms crossed and an amused smirk plastered on her face. She was beginning to make Caramella feel uncomfortable.

"Don't give me that look, Jade. I have to get up to make sure... ughh …you're fed...You need...souls..."

"Lay down you idiot. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. My dad didn't do too much extra to you...Not to guarantee though. -winks- Don't worry about me, I'm in no rush for souls."

"Caramella, rest, you should be back to normal in a few days." Stein interrupted.

"I'll be right back okay Cara?" Jade said as she took off out of the room.

When Jade was out of sight, Stein began to chuckle.

"You know Caramella, Jade watched me like a hawk when I was looking after your wound. She and I were talking too, she really cares about you. I haven't seen her this happy since the day she met Kid. You were a good addition to Jade's life...Well aside from me adopting her." He laughed again.

"That's good. I'm just going to lay down until Jade comes back." She said as she laid down.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter two ;P Chapter 3 on its way soon ;P<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX & XxPinkCaramellDansenxX ;3


End file.
